


The Orphan's Notebook

by sharkeatingleeks



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: Hello, Licorice Root Cookie here, but just call me Licro. I have travelled across the world, ajd got kicked out of the philisophical community dor my research. Wait… I’m supposed to only show you ones during a certain point of time? Well then…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Hello

Hello there. Just an intro, and also suggestions page.

Hello, Licorice Root Cookie here, but just call me Licro. I have travelled across the world, ajd got kicked out of the philisophical community dor my research. Wait… I’m supposed to only show you ones during a certain point of time? Well then…

For suggestions, POST them here  
Also Kimiqu directs this, not me.

No pedophilia, rape etc.  
I don't think incest is allowed, but idk mate

Also follow the ship list, but you can make your own ships with what's left


	2. How did the Universe start?

Most people believe that either God created the universe from chaos(and NOT nothingness, as would be correct) or the big bang created the universe from nothingness(as I believe) 

Well, the question is what was before the big bang? Oblivion! What is Obvlivion?

Oblivion, while portrayed as a fragment of chaos, is NOT chaos. It is eternal nothingness, and therefore eternal order. Only at the edges is it chaotic, as the clash of two orders creates chaos. (You can see why I got kicked out) It can be described as the void, the nothingness, what is not there, maybe even dark matter/energy and all the other forms of matter that we haven’t detected yet. 

From what I can tell, the part of Oblivion in lightflour behaves like a black hole. 

Oblivion came before everything and will survive after everything. 

Oh yeah, no one really knows how the big bang happened, but we do know that it created Celestial, who only appears in the form of a Cookie. Celestial created the sun, and eventually Earthbread.


	3. Orthodox Parafesians

So the magic system of Omphalia is literally ripped off from Parafesia, (As well as Moonlight Cookieand the recipe for Soda of Vitae) the birthplace of magic, when the former conquered the latter. Most Parafesians changed to the Omphalian whatever pagan stuff, but some resisted and followed the old ways, the Orthodox Parafesians. Sometimes they went mainstream, sometimes they were almost extinct, but it’s impossible to get rid of them. They fight against the Omphies(My nickname for Omphalians), mostly ambushes and other things we call guerilla warfare, and basically make life annoying the Omphies in Parafesia. Who is wrong? Neither, I think.


	4. The Sugar Swan

The Sugar Swan. Entity of life and peace. A being before the gods, in this case, an Anima, a pet to one of the Witches that lived long ago. She just sits in dessert paradise(mortal location Milky Way Lake) and exists. Oh, and gives us life and tries to stop all-out wars from happening. She’s very good at the job, if she doesn’t get corrupted...

She has been corrupted before. She kicked ass. And then got purified again. Oh well.


	5. Parafedian Institute of Magic

The Orthodox Parafesians from chapter 3 have blasted me for using the Omphalian name ‘Parafesia’ instead of the original name that they use, ‘Parafedia’ From now on, all entities and objects owned by the Orthodox Parafedians will be now be referred to with a “d” instead of a “s”

The Parafedian Institute is the school of magic used by the Orthodox Parafedians. It is located somewhere where I can’t find it, but it is somewhere in Parafedia. Cream Puff Cookie comes from here, but I don’t really know why she goes to Ten Hills, considering that Moonlight Cookie is a goddess to the Orthodox Parafedians as well. Oh, because the gods in the Parafedian mythos don’t have children. But since when did the Orthodox Parafedians allow this???

Ok, maybe she’s there to control her powers. But then how about Latte and Almond??? Oh, because they share a single magic system, and they advance it together. Almond is simply inter-myth.

It is an integrated school for ages 3-19. It teaches all allowed paths of magic of suitable difficulty. Seems to be on par with the Omphies’ school of magic, the Coffee School of Magic.


End file.
